Her Name's May
by Take-Me-Away-Now
Summary: Bobby has been keeping a secret from the boys. It's about May, she's a hunter. She's like a daughter to Bobby, and the Winchester boys don't know about her. Debating between Dean/OC and Cas/OC! I accept any criticism! PLEASE READ! Starts in about mid-season 6. After Sam gets his soul back.
1. May Meets the Winchester Boys

**A/N: So this is my Supernatural story. I am debating on who I want May to end up with, so as the story goes, feel free to tell me which. I am thinking Dean, Sam, or Cas. So tell me what you think! **

May's POV:

I've lived with Bobby since I was four. My parent's were hunters and they decided hunting over me. Yea, I know, sweet life so far huh? But Bobby was like the father I never had. He cared for me until I was old enough to hunt on my own. I went on my first hunt when I was six, and I killed a vampire. Yes, I killed a vampire when I was six. When I was twelve I left with one of his cars and some fake Id's and credit cards. Right now I am unpacking from a trip to kill a Wendigo. I hated those things. You have to kill them with fire, but I hate fire. Absolutely _hate_ fire. I don't know why, but Bobby said that when I was seven I started having nightmares about Hell. He said I would cry out for God to save me. I decided then I was a follower of Christ. He showed me where Lucifer controls. I've been going to church every Sunday since. I am now twenty-seven. I pick up a stuffed frog off my old bed and put it on my shelf.

"May, you've been quiet all morning. Are you sure the fire didn't scare the living crap out of ya?" Bobby walks into the room and puts a hand on my shoulder.

I nod and smile, "Fire always scares the living crap out of me Bobby." He laughs at that.

"You going to church tomorrow?"

I look at him, "Of course, you know me better than that." I throw my keys at him. "Ave needs a little fix up, that Wendigo was horrible." I call my silver Mustang Ave. It was my mothers name. Bobby nods and heads out of my room. It was still pink themed. Pink pillows, sheets, curtains, everything. Bobby used to call me the pink queen, even after I left. I come back now and again, say hello to Bobby, unwind from hunting for a couple months. I pick up my knife, I had found it while killing a big demon in Pennsylvania. It had a black blade and could kill anything. Well at least that I've fought. I put it in my left black combat boot and head out the door. I walk downstairs to the kitchen and take out some leftover chicken Bobby must have made. I heat it up in the microwave, grab a fork, then head into the garage. Bobby looks up at me from the hood and smiles.

"She just needs an oil change, nothing major. I can fix the scratches and dents for ya in no time May." I nod and give him a hug. I really treat him like my father, I've even caught myself sometimes calling him dad, but he goes on like nothing happened. I would do anything for him. I cock my head to the side as I hear a car come down the road.

"Bobby somebody's coming," I whisper.

"Well lets head inside then, I know you don't like it when I'm out here and people come by." He slams the hood down and follows me inside. I take my knife out of my boot and look out the window.

I look at Bobby, "Go in the kitchen Bobby." He starts to protest, but gives a grunt and goes into the kitchen. I close the blinds and lean up against the wall. Nobody was going to kill Bobby, nobody. I flinch as I hear a knock on the door. I quietly move to the door and get my knife ready. I close my eyes and throw the door open. There stand two boys. One is tall, and has a gentle face. The other looks older and more rough. I see that they have no demons inside them, but unfortunately, they must've thought I was one. I am thrown to the floor and the older one points a gun at my head.

"Where the hell is Bobby you frickin' demon!" He yells at me. I shake my head but he lowers the gun closer.

"BOBBY!" I scream. Bobby runs in with a gun pointed at the boys. Sam has his gun pointed at me as well.

Bobby lowers his gun and lifts me up, "Dean, what the hell?"

The older one still has his gun pointed at me, 'She had a knife out when she opened the door, she has to be a demon Bobby." I shake my head again and tears fill my eyes.

Bobby looks mad, "She's not a frickin' demon! She was just keeping me safe."

I see the tall one's eyes turn gentle and he lowers his gun. He forces Dean to lower his gun. He turns to me and I lower my head to the ground. I feel Bobby's arms give me a hug to reassure me that everything is fine. I wipe my eyes and get close to Bobby's ear, "I'm going to be right back ok," I whisper. He nods and I run up the stairs into my room.

Sam POV:

When we opened the door we were surprised to see a girl there with a knife pointed at us. In reaction we pulled out our guns and Dean shoved her to the ground. Bobby looked so pissed right now, while Dean is still trying to comprehend what is going on. I am also surprised, but when I saw the fear in her eyes, I just seemed to know she wasn't evil in any way. She wanted to protect Bobby, but now I just want to figure out why.

I look at Bobby, "Sorry Bobby, but we just reacted so fast when we saw her wielding a knife. We didn't want anything to happen to you."

I see Bobby nod slowly and then look to Dean with anger in his eyes. "If you had lay one hand on her, I would kick your ass."

"What was I supposed to do Bobby?" Dean bites back, "Just say 'Hello, why are you holding that knife?' No I was scared that you were killed Bobby!"

I sit down on the couch, "Bobby just tell us who she is so we can understand."

"Her name is May, May Stewart. Her parents knew me and they were hunters. Frankly, they chose to hunt then care for her. So they dropped her off here when she was four. She killed a blood sucking vampire when she was six. _Six! _She decided to hunt when she started having dreams of Hell. She thought God wanted her to do it. So when she was twelve she left on her own. She hunted by herself, but she would always come back. She still has a pink room of her own in this house, but I kept it locked while she was away." Bobby says all in a whirl. My head begins to spin at the thought of some six year old girl killing a vampire. "And she still goes to church every Sunday! She never cusses, she's still a virgin for God's sake! The only thing that scares her is fire. The dreams of her being burned in Hell traumatized her. She's twenty-seven now I believe."

Dean is still a bit pissed, "And you didn't even bother to tell us this!"

Bobby shakes his head, "I never thought about it and you boys never asked about anything like that."

"You called?" Castiel appears in the living room. We all shake our heads. "Then what the hell am I doing here? I am fighting a war you know!" Bobby looks up at Cas and smiles.

"May probably called, she just calls for an angel to watch over her. You must've thought it was us."

Cas looks confused and Dean grunts, "Join the party dude."

I hold in a chuckle, "I am going t apoligize to her, and Cas, you might want to come too. She did call for you after all." I take the stairs up two at a time.

**A/N: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please! Hope you like!**


	2. May Gives a Kiss First

**A/N: Another Chap! I thought that there needed to be some fluff in some chapters so i got some! Enjoy!**

Cas POV:

Sam, Dean, or Bobby said they had called for me, so I was confused. Someone called me. Me specifically, I know it. Sam says this girl called me. Which makes me even more confused. I usually know about everything that goes on in their lives, so something is up. I follow Sam up the stairs and he opens every door we pass. We reach the final door on the left and Sam looks at me. "I remember me and Dean trying to imagine what was in this room. We would try to pick the lock, but we always got busted. It's weird to know that someone has been living in this room." He opens the door quietly. He's in my path, so I can't see what he sees. And I can't just zap in there because she doesn't know I'm…an angel. "May," He whispers. He walks in farther and goes on the other side of a pink, frilly bed. I am astonished to see so much pink. Sam is leaning down and is whispering something to the girl. I walk over and see a lean figure who has black hair and silver eyes. I could see how people would say grey, but to me they are silver. Her eyes are moist so her eyes glisten even more. What the hell, am I even thinking this? I shake my head and bring my thoughts back to this room. "It's ok, we were just surprised, I promise." Sam whispers. He is very good with people. I see her look up at him and nod. He helps her up and looks at me. "May, this is Castielle. Castielle, this is May." I nod and see her eyes light up. She walks towards me and gives me a hug. Sam's mouth drops open, and strangely, I feel a warm feeling inside of me that I haven't felt in a while. When she pulls away she has tears in her eyes.

"You are truly an angel. I never thought that I would meet one. This is the best thing ever. Thank you Sam." She gives the shocked Sam a hug then quickly bounces out of the room.

"Holy crap! She hugged you and you did nothing!" Sam shakes his head and walks out the door. I am also in shock, she was different. The minute she saw me, she knew. I look at her room and smile to myself. She hasn't let go of her toys like most kids would. She acted like she had a normal life. Another thing I was surprised was that I couldn't read her like I could read Sam or Dean. She was almost unreadable. I am filled with wonder, but I know while I walk down the stairs, I am smiling.

Bobby POV:

I see May bounce down the stairs with a big smile on her face like she won the lottery or something. Dean makes a face, "What the hell are you so happy about?" Her smile falters a little, but reappears almost instantly.

She gives me a hug, "A real angel Bobby, I met an angel. He was just like I thought!" Sam and Cas come down almost right after May did. I see Dean smirk at Cas

"Wow Cas, you're smiling. Never thought I'd ever get to see the day." Which of course pulls Castielle's smile right off his face. I glare at Dean trying to get him to shut up. He notices and gets up then storms out the back door. I see May's eyes follow his figure out the door.

She smiles at Cas and then looks at me, "I am going to talk to him, ok Bobby. Then we are going to dinner afterward." She quickly walks out the back door and I look back to Cas.

"She really looks up to you and stuff. She's a deep believer, so don't ruin it for her." I say.

Cas nods, "I can see that, but I am curious about something. She knew I was an angel right when she saw me, did you know she could do that?" I shake my head. I only knew she could see who was a demon and who wasn't. Which came in handy when she went on a demon hunt with me.

"She felt really bad that she had that knife pointed towards us. She figured out that we weren't demons, but Dean had already pushed her to the ground. She was worried that she had did something to hurt God." Sam looks out the window to the back.

Cas seems to follow Sam's gaze, "I can also see that she is fragile, but she hides it. But Sam is good with people, so I can see why she opened up to him. Then she looked at me and her face just lit up. I never thought a person would be so happy to see an angel." He lets out a small chuckle. I nod, understanding him exactly. I knew that Sam was good with people, the only time he wasn't was when he didn't have his soul. I still felt sorry for the boy. He doesn't know half of what he did without his soul. He tries to keep up, but I know when he feels horrible. I am tempted to make sure that Dean won't explode at May, but I stay back because I think she needs some experience with social stuff. I look at Cas and see that he is actually calm. May does seem to have that effect on people. I head up the stairs to get changed into decent clothes.

Dean POV:

I walk out into the junk yard that's behind Bobby's house. They can be idiots sometimes. Bobby doesn't understand how worried I was. It was a girl, but I still had no idea who she was. And what is it to him to not tell us! We deserve to know! She's been there most of our lives, so he could've told us. I kick a hood of a car and sit on it. Who could blame me if I was pissed. I hear steps behind me and assume it's Sammy.

"Sammy, Bobby doesn't understand. He should've told us. I didn't mean to push her. I was just worried about Bobby," I kick at the ground.

Next comes a quiet, smooth voice, "I'm sorry to bother you Dean. I just wanted to say sorry that I pointed that knife at you, and I was worried about Bobby too. He means so much to me. Also, he didn't tell me about you either, so…" I stand up and chuck a rock.

"Hell with him! Hell with life!" I yell as I turn towards her. I see her frightened face and my anger slowly drains. She seems so innocent. "Sorry, I'm just upset."

She nods slowly and walks over. "I get upset too. I just pray about it, or talk to Bobby. I love him like a father. Dean, I'm just so sorry that I worried you. I can see that Bobby means a lot to you and Sam. I thought that I made God upset." I look at her face and see the scars on her face. There is one that came from her temples to her jaw-line. I suddenly brush my fingers across it. I can see her wince and I pull away. What the hell had come over me. Here is this girl I barely knew, and I was touching her. Then I realize I do that all the time.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me. I'm an idiot." I am cut off by her hugging me. I feel a warmth come through me. I relax and look down. My nose just barely touches hers. I feel an urge to kiss her, but I hold back. She gets on her toes and kisses me on the cheek, then I feel her pull me along, but my mind is somewhere else. She just kissed me. Well, not officially, but she did it first. I try to snap out of my daze before we get inside.

"Everybody must be getting dressed. How about you go get ready to ok?" Her voice pulls me back. I nod and stumble up the stairs. I open the door and see Sam in a polo button down and black jeans.

"Hey, you still pissed?" He asks me. I just shake my head and head for my bag. I know I have a nice button down and some pants somewhere. "She felt really bad you know." I nod and get into the bathroom and get into my clothes. I couldn't stop thinking of the warmth in me when she hugged me.

**A/N: Next chapter might have more fluff so beware! Review!**


	3. Karaoke Club?

**A/N: YAY Update! Hope you enjoy! **

May POV:

Finding something to wear can be so hard! I take out my dresses that I usually wear at bars when I'm on a hunt. I'm religious, not a nun. I finally decide on my strapless midnight blue dress that reaches just above my knees. I throw on some heels, put a little makeup on, and head out of my bedroom. I walk down the hallway and open the door to a room that I assume is Sam and Dean's. Sam is in there and when he looks at me his eyes go wide, then he smiles at me.

"You look nice," He says.

"Thanks. You clean up nice too." I smile and look around, "Dean in here?"

He shakes his head, "Downstairs."

"Kay, hurry up, or we'll leave without you!" I say as I head out the door. I walk downstairs and hear Bobby and Dean talking.

"Dean, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Bobby says.

"Really Bobby, its fine. I understand, and we never asked, we just get worried."

"I know ya do boy," Bobby says again. I enter the room and both of them look at me. Bobby smiles, and Dean's mouth is dropped open.

I laugh and go over to Dean, "Cat got your tongue?"

He shakes it off and smirks, "Nah, just thinking how I'll have to be keeping all those guys off of you tonight."

"Really Dean," Sam says, coming into the room.

"Don't worry Sam, you'll just have to keep him off of me." I laugh and point my finger at Dean. Sam laughs and we all walk out the front door. "So, how's this going to work with driving?"

"Well since you refuse to ride in any car other than your own, I suppose Dean could ride with you." Bobby says.

Dean shakes his head, "There is now way in hell that I am letting either of you drive my baby." I sigh and look at my Mustang, and see that Castiel is sitting in the passenger seat.

"You three go on ahead, seems like Castiel would like to talk to me." I say and without letting them say anything, I head over to my car and get in. "Hello Castiel."

"How are you faring?" He asks.

"Good, thank you very much that I could meet you!" I say.

"I am weakening, so I am not as powerful as I used to be." He says.

"Castiel, it does not matter whether you have power or not." I touch where his heart is. **(Or supposed to be, since they can't feel, but Cas is starting to.) **"It matters here."

"It matters that I have a heart? It is not even mine, this is a vessel." He looks down at his chest.

"No silly, it matters that you care." I touch his cheek, "I wish I could see you."

He turns away, "I cannot, as you say, _care_."

"Why not?" I ask.

"It is said that it is better that way. We can be better soldiers."

I laugh, "Your kidding?"

"We do not kid."

"Castiel, why would God not want you to care about the people that you watch over? What does it help? You just watch us all day?" I see that the Impala, which is a very nice car, is driving away, so I put the car into gear and pull away from the house.

"God has left." Castiel says quietly.

"God never leaves." I state, looking to the passenger seat, which is now empty. "Oh Castiel," I whisper and keep pass the boys, so they can follow me.

*****SPN*****

I pull into a parking spot, and the boys pull in next to me. Dean gets out, looks at the club sign, then looks at me.

"You religious girl ready to party?" He asks.

I nod, "Always." We walk in and I find us a table in the corner.

"May, is that you?" Marley, who is like a sister to me, comes up to us.

"Hey Marley," I hug her and smile, "How's life been treating you?"

She winks and pats her stomach, which is a little big, "Good as it can be."

"No way."

"Oh you better believe it." She laughs. She looks to Sam and Dean, "Now how might these to boys be? They treatin' you right?"

"Marley! They're treating me just fine! They know Bobby, ok? The tall one's Sam, and Dean's the oldest, they're brothers."

Sam smiles politely, "Hi."

Dean smirks, "Hey."

She looks up at Sam, since she's about Dean's height, "You're younger then your brother? Wow, your tall." She laughs and looks at me again. "I'm assuming water for you, and keep a tab on beers for the rest of ya'll?"

"Yes ma'm." Dean says. I hit his arm and he looks at me, "What?"

"Rude." I say rolling my eyes at him. Marley walks off to get our drinks, and a man comes on the stage that the club has. This is another reason I like this club, karaoke.

"Hello everyone! As most of you regular people know, we do karaoke, so if any of you people wanna sing, just come on up here." I smile at the boys and wave.

"See ya." I walk up front and Marley walks to me from out back.

"Ready girly?" She asks. I nod and we climb up on the stage. Many of the boys whistle and we just smile.

The man on that stage, his name is Joel, hands us each a microphone. "Well now, we have us two fine ladies here. Tell us your names and the song you'll be singin'."

Marley waves, "I'm Marley and I'm twenty-five."

I wink at Dean, "I'm May and I'm twenty-seven."

Dean POV:

She just winked at me, and she's going to sing, holy crap.

"Was not expecting that." Sam says.

Bobby chuckles, "She and Marley always do this stuff. Get a little money out of it."

"We'll be singing _'Sick' _by Just Kate." May says as the music starts. It sounds upbeat, not my style.

May starts singing first,

_You don't understand what we're talkin 'bout  
We don't play by the rules we just make 'em up_

_And we don't have to take, take it anymore  
What you think, what you say, we just tune it out._

Marley sings and starts waling around May,

_And we don't care if we cause a commotion, yeah  
We're just living our lives in fast motion  
Because it's just how we do_

Both girls start jumping around the stage,

_We're sick, we're bad, we're ill, we're mad  
We're wicked crazy, yeah we're all that  
We're stupid, we're nuts, we'll never give up  
We're so ridiculous, yeah we're all that_

Marley sits down on the edge of the stage and starts kicking her legs out,

_All we have is time and all of it's blur  
Gonna run through the streets, gonna stop the world  
Got nowhere to go but everything to do  
Don't you look cuz you know you will want it too_

May gets off the stage and walks around the room, and when she walks past me she pokes me,

_And we don't care if we cause a commotion, yeah  
We're just living our lives in fast motion  
Because it's just how we do_

__Both girls get back on the stage and look at each other,

_We're sick, we're bad, we're ill, we're mad  
We're wicked crazy, yeah we're all that  
We're stupid, we're nuts, we'll never give up  
We're so ridiculous, yeah we're all that  
_

May looks around the room,_  
No we're not here to hurt no one  
This is our time and we'll have fun  
We're gonna make things happen  
That you never could imagine_

Marley grabs May's hand and pulls her toward the middle of the stage,

_No we're not here to hurt no one  
This is__our time__and we'll have fun  
We're gonna make things happen  
That you never could imagine_

They both start dancing around and still hanging onto each other's hands,

_We're sick, we're bad, we're ill, we're mad  
We're wicked crazy, yeah we're all that  
We're stupid, we're nuts, we'll never give up  
We're so ridiculous, yeah we're all that_

We're sick, we're bad, we're ill, we're mad  
We're wicked crazy, yeah we're all that  
We're stupid, we're nuts, we'll never give up  
We're so ridiculous, yeah we're all that

Yeah we're all that  
Yeah we're all that  
Yeah

_Yeah we're all that  
_

_We're all that_

They hold up their hands into the air, and there is cheering all around the room. The guy comes back on stage and takes their microphones, "Very nice ladies! If you would like to treat these girls to some money, go ahead and put some money into this bucket." He sets a bucket on the stage. Men all around start getting up to give money and to meet the two. I look at Sam who nods and we push through the crowd to get to the front. When we get up there May smiles at me and waves. I smirk and put a one-hundred dollar bill in there, as does Sam. I see Marley waving at Sam, and I laugh as I make my way back to our table.

"How'd you boys like that?" Bobby asks laughing.

"Interesting," I say.

Sam laughs, "She was making it obvious that you were with her."

I shrug, "Eh, like she said, you have to keep me away from her Sammy."

"Sammy, I like that nickname." Marley and May come up behind us.

Sam groans, "Please no, I would die."

Marley smirks, "Too bad, I already heard it, so I get to call you it. Or I could call you the friendly giant."

"I like that one." May and I say at the same time. I look at her and she blushes.

"You did pretty well up there, for not doing a rock song of course." I say.

"Well you did pretty well staring at us," Marley states. May pushes Marley with a fake mad expression.

"Rude." She says.

**A/N: Please review! I have been working really hard on this chapter, partially because I suck at doing karaoke scenes.**_  
_


	4. Nightmares and Pancakes

**A/N: ANOTHER CHAPTER! I've been so stuck trying to figure out what come's next, but I finally found my rhythm, and I couldn't stop writing this until it was done. I hope you enjoy!**

**May POV:**

"_Well, isn't it our little princess," I look up from the torture table I'm in. A demon strokes my cheek, wear my scar that reaches from my temple to my jaw-line. His eyes stare at me, green, sparkling. _

"_D-Dean?" I whisper._

"_Yes, it's me, and I've come to take you home." He digs a knife into my side, and I scream._

"May! May it was just a dream! You're ok!" My eyes open and Bobby is bending over me, stroking my hair like he always does to calm me down.

Tears start rolling down my cheeks, "Bobby, it was horrible. H-He, he tried to hurt me, why would he do that?"

"May?" His green eyes stare at me, and I shake my head, backing myself into the corner of my bed up against the wall.

"Please, don't come closer." I whisper.

Bobby looks at me, "May, what happened?"

Dean takes a step closer and I whimper, "No, please, no."

"Dean, ya idjit, back away, she's freaking out right now."

"He, he started hurting me, with this knife, and he said he would take me home." Sobs wrack my shoulders.

I feel an arm on my shoulder, and I flinch. "May, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise, I would do nothing to hurt you at all." I slowly open my eyes again and look into his eyes. "See, its fine." I throw my arms around his neck.

"Thank you." I whisper. I pull away and get underneath my pink sheets. Bobby eyes me, then Dean, shaking his head.

"You sure your fine May?" he asks.

"Fine Bobby, nightmares aren't real." I say softly. He kisses me on the forehead, ignoring Dean hiding his laughs. I giggle and Bobby heads out of the room. Dean looks at me smiling, but his smile is replaced by a worried look. "Dean," I start.

"Why would you have a nightmare about me May?" His eyes look at me with a scared look.

"I don't know, I've had nightmares about Bobby too. He had to get Ellen to drive all the way out here once, because I was in hysterics." I close my eyes, shaking away the memory, "I don't want to think about this now Dean, say something happy."

He grabs my hand and gently squeezes it, the playful, bad boy Dean has disappeared into a gentle caring Dean. "There was this time in high school…"

"Oh gosh," I laugh, "This should be good."

He smiles, "I was a sophomore I think, doing bad in school, like usual, and we had this Science test coming up. I didn't study, also as usual," I laugh, but stop myself so he can go on, "Anyway, so, it was the day of the test, and instead of a boring, paper test, we had to make something, anything the science teacher said, and so, I decided to make a stink bomb." I burst out laughing this time, going into uncontrollable fits of giggles. "You can see how that turned out." He finished, standing up and letting go of my hand.

"Goodnight Dean." I say, him waling to my door.

"Goodnight May."

*****SPN*****

**Dean POV:**

The smell of meat makes me open my eyes, at 6:30n in the morning. I try to go back to sleep, but I finally get out of bed. Sam's bed is made, which means he's downstairs. I get a quick shower and dress in a pair of jeans and a gray t-shirt. I stumble my way down the stairs, still only half-awake.

"Well look who's up this early in the morning." Sam says, looking up from his laptop.

"Shut up Sammy." I grumble, walking into the kitchen. Bobby and May are laughing. May's flipping pancakes while Bobby's telling her there not ready to be flipped yet.

"There see, that one's done, you can flip it." Bobby says.

May pushes him away gently, "No, see, it's not firm around the edges, you can't cook to save your life."

"That's true." I say, making them both look at me.

May smiles, then turns and sticks her tongue out at Bobby, "See, I'm right."

Bobby looks at me, "Idjit."

"Now sit, and I'll get you some breakfast." May says pulling a chair away from the table. I slide into my seat. "SAM!" May yells, "COME EAT SOMETHING!" Sam walks into the room, sitting down next to me. May looks at Bobby again, "You too, you all probably haven't eaten anything good for you since, well, forever."

Sam looks slightly offended, "Hey, you should see Dean over here, he yells at me to get pie every time we go shopping."

It's my turn to look offended, "Hey, I like pie."

May's lighthearted laugh fills the kitchen, and it makes me smile. "Here, eat up." She gives us pancakes with bacon and eggs. She starts cleaning up.

I look up at her with my mouth full, "Hey, you- gon- ea- an-thi?"

She turns and stares scornfully at me, "Chew, swallow, then talk." That makes Sam burst out laughing, almost making his food come out of his mouth. Bobby just shakes his head and keeps on eating. "And no, I'm not eating anything, I already had some cereal this morning. I have to get ready for church."

Sam and I both look at her with shock. I am about to say something when she gives me a glare, so I chew, swallow, and then, "Wait, church? You're a hunter, and you go to church?"

"What I think Dean means, is that we didn't think you actually attend a church." Sam says. I nod, seeing that what I did say could've been hurtful to May.

"What Sammy said." I say stuffing more pancake into my mouth.

She sighs, "Ya, most hunters, besides Bobby, think that it's weird I go to church, but Bobby already explained why I think, so, I go. It's nice, going to be even more so now that I've met an angel." She looks up and smiles softly, then looks back to us, "Speaking of which, shouldn't Castiel be with you two boys?"

Sam looks at May with a slight sad expression, "You'd think that."

She seems to nod in understanding, "I'll go get ready." I watch her form leave the kitchen.

Bobby finally talks, "You two should go." We both look at him weirdly, "Ya idjits, you should go to church. I've been feeling like she's been acting weird lately. Seems the nightmares are getting worse, and sometimes, she gets them during the day."

"I shall look into that." Cas says.

"Really Cas, can't you just, give us a call, or something before you just magically pop in?"

"It was May." He states.

"It was May—what?" I answer.

"She wanted me here. She is going to church she said?" He asks curiously. I nod, "You two should go with her."

I stand up in exasperation, "Why does, so suddenly, everyone want me and Sammy to go to church!?"

"Maybe because I want you to." May says from behind me. I turn and face her.

"May,"

"Not hearing it Dean. Ya, I get it. Your hunters, why would you go to church. Well, look at it, the apocalypse may happen, you have an angel with you, and you have a girl who doesn't need any more time being alone." She walks past me, her shoulder bumping against mine. She bends down and hugs Bobby, then walks over and whispers something in Cas's ear. She gives him a sideway hug, then pulls away. She passes me again, knowing I am following her every move. She smiles her soft smile at Sam, and he gives her a hug. Lastly, me. She stares at me, her eyes flashing a pang of hurt. She takes a step closer to me, and her soft lips land quickly on my cheek. As soon as they had landed, they were gone. And so was she. I hear the car drive away, and I go out on Bobby's porch. Watching May in Ava fade away.

**A/N:** **Any good? I really liked this chapter, some insight into what comes further in the story. Please review, follow, and favorite! I will give you a cookie if you do!**


End file.
